


Fanart inspired One-shots

by purplesmiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Crushes, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Fuuinjutsu, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Gryffindor Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki-centric, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slytherin Uchiha Sasuke, Smitten Uchiha Sasuke, Smitten uzumaki naruto, Strong Haruno Sakura, Team as Family, Time Travel, Uzumaki Naruto Leaves Konoha, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: this is a book where I write one-shots inspired by fanarts I see and like. Everyone is welcome to drop in their own favourite arts and requests. Please read the rules in the first chapter [titled: 'note'] and send in whatever you want!
Relationships: Akatsuki & Uzumaki Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Rookie Nine, Konoha 12 & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 240





	1. note

Due to my friend's request, I have decided to make this book a 'Collection of fanart inspired one-shots.' 

You can drop the link/image to your favourite fanarts (or the ones you would like a one-shot on) either by:

**-commenting them under this chapter**

**-direct message them on my[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itxxchi/) [username: @itxxchi] **

If anyone has any suggestions/better alternatives to this please feel free to tell me, I appreciate it :)

some rules and thingys 

-please comment your requests _only_ under this chapter, not under the fics. 

-Along with the fanart, if you have any specific scene that you want to include, or the general plot, feel free to mention it in your message/comment. 

-I do not write explicit nfsw, I'm sorry but that's really awkward for me to pen down, maybe it'll change sometime in the future, so don't include that in your requests. 

-I only write ships that I'm comfortable with, [which is most of them] so if I'll give preference to ones I like. 

-The ships can be canon/non-canon or a _character x oc._

-You're welcome to leave as many fanarts are you like! Just under different messages/comments since it makes it easier for me to follow up.

-This is very self-indulgent, so please do not pressure me to write your fic, I write whatever I like :)

Thank you very much for reading! Have a great day and please leave your requests <33

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Instagram: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itxxchi/) , please send the links to your fanarts in the dm. [the links only please, it's easier to upload]


	2. Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Naruto and Sasuke's son messes with an incomplete seal and lands up in the past meeting the twelve year old versions of his father.

[this was the fanart that inspired this fic, i dont know who the artist is, if you guys do please let me know :) ]

"DAAAD!" Itachi yelled as he banged open the door to his father's office. He ran inside, giggling at having fooled his daycare teacher and the Hokage office guards. "Dad, I'm so bored, lets-"

"Itachi." 

A single word made both him and Naruto shiver. Itachi yelped as he was picked up like a sack of potatoes by his father. "Tou-san!" he squeaked. His father gave a deep sigh, "Why did you run away again? Yamanaka-san was worried, you're lucky I wasn't on a mission today," 

"I was  _ bored," _ he pouted, looking towards his dad for support who was just watching them fondly.

"Ne, 'Tachi, how about we play once I'm back home, be a good boy and listen to Tou-san right now hm?" Naruto smiled, pushing away a pile of paperwork that was blocking his view of his son and husband. 

"But that's sooo far away, how bout we-"

"That's enough, your father has work right now, we'll see him at home," Sasuke interrupted him again, a small smile pulling at his lips over how similar the boy was to his father. Even at three years old, he was a master at evading everyone from the daycare and slipping out unnoticed. He didn't know whether to be worried or proud. But right now he had patrol within an hour, and Naruto had a meeting with the heads of hospitals. As much as they both liked to spoil their son, today they were both busy and couldn't give him all their attention. 

"Eh, I think I can spare an hour dattebayo," his husband relented, always the first one to fall for their son's puppy eyes and pout. Itachi immediately beamed at that and wiggled, trying to break out of Sasuke's hold. Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto, a scowl on his face. "Usuratonkachi, you're the Hokage now, act like it." 

Naruto's pouting face was disturbingly similar to Itachi. In the moment of distraction, Itachi broke free from Sasuke's grip and raced towards Naruto. "Dad, really?! We can play right now?" he asked, excitement clear in his eyes. Naruto looked from him to Sasuke, trying to find something to say that won't piss off either of them, 

"Hey hey, 'Tachi, be careful, those are unfinished seals, they are very dangerous-" he called out, but Itachi was already picking up one of them, Naruto recognised it as the modifications for the Nidaime's original formula to bend both time and reality. It had a safety switch built-in but as he said, it was  _ unfinished.  _ Sasuke took a look at his husband's face, seeing the unusually panicked expression, he didn't hesitate and reached out to grab Itachi, only to get sucked in along with him. He held his son tight in his arms, shielding him from whatever was happening. There was a loud ringing and a flash of blinding light that made him close his eyes, when he opened it again, he was in the training ground three.

\----

"Maa, I guess it's time for some D-ranks, my cute little genin," Kakashi smiled, taking in the annoyed expressions of the said genin. Even the Uchiha's stoic facade broke. 

"SENSEI NO MOR-" Naruto started yelling but was interrupted by a flash of light. Instinctively, Kakashi moved in front of his team, kunai already in hand. When his eyes adjusted to the scene his jaw almost dropped.

"Woahh! So cool dattebana!" a little boy called out. The toddler had black spiky hair and blue,  _ blue _ eyes. He also had two whisker markings on each cheek. He was wearing a typical high collared Uchiha top, but in a soft red colour. On each of his shoulders was the Uzumaki and Uchiha crest stitched in respectively. 

What was even more surprising was that he was in the arms of a man who looked suspiciously like Sasuke. Oh.  _ OH _ .

"Dattebana....?" Sakura called out hesitantly, her gaze rapidly moving between Naruto and the little child. The man holding the kid sighed deeply, before looking straight at him. He didn't look very surprised at being there. 

"Tou-san look! It's Grandpa Kakashi!" the chibi squealed. 

Kakashi bought up his fingers in a hand seal and whispered 'kai'. Nothing happened. Was that really Sasuke? And the kid seemed to be his and Naruto's... He discreetly looked at his students to see their reactions. As expected, Naruto was looking completely lost, Sakura looked like the Hokage was standing before her wearing a pink sparkly spandex, and Sasuke... Sasuke looked a mix between horrified and flushed. 

"Itachi, this isn't your grandpa Kakashi, I told you not to mess with Dads documents didn't I?" he said pinching the brink of his nose. 

"Itachi. You named your son Itachi!" Kakashi blurted out before he could stop himself. The older Sasuke fixed his gaze on him once more, before moving to younger Sasuke. "Sasuke," he said awkwardly.

"You..you're not me! I won't marry- not  _ the dobe! _ " he cried out the last part almost desperately. 

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with teme? Who're these weirdo's?" Naruto asked with a frown. Kakashi could only wonder about how oblivious could the blonde be. 

"Hn. I did marry the dobe, he's the Hokage now," older-Sasuke replied. Kakashi wasn't honestly surprised, if anyone could reach the seat of the Hokage, it was Naruto. 

"HN! DAD IS THE BEST HOKAGE DATTEBANA!" the mini-Itachi shouted, not different to how Naruto usually did. 

"Itachi no yelling," older Sasuke's tone was full of fond exasperation. "Mhm, sorry Tou-san," the boy mumbled distractedly, his attention on his father's hair. Kakashi couldn't quite stomach that his student was letting someone tug and braid his hair. 

"Sasuke, Niisan wasn't at fault for the massacre... mostly. Remember, snakes are not good for health. Don't lose yourself to revenge, it's not worth it, you'll miss out on important things. When in doubt, think about 'what Naruto would do?' and don't do it. Uh, don't propose when you're poisoned and dying.. and don't trust Sakura when she smiles and offers you tomatoes, it means she's angry, you'll end up with broken bones," the older Sasuke trailed off, likely remembering the broken bones considering the grimace on his face. 

"Beating someone half to death isn't the best way to confess to anyone. Never take Kakashi's advice on anything outside training, never try to be sneaky with Tsunade-sama." he finished with a nod. Kakashi was a little offended but, even he wouldn't take his own advice on personal matters, that's what Gai is for.

Young Sasuke was looking at his older self with suspicion but consideration, oh no. 

Naruto had apparently caught up and looked supremely surprised. "I'm the Hokage? I have a son? Did I marry  _ you _ ? Do you know who my parents are? Am I-"

"Calm down, Naruto. Yes, you're the Hokage, the strongest one. Yes, also yes. Your father was the Yondaime Minato Namikaze and mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Try your hand at sealing, you're amazing at it. Don't worry too much about anything yeah? You're going to achieve whatever you want," he spoke calmly, though his 'cool' effect was broken by the toddler perched on his shoulders who was (quite harshly) tugging at his hair. 

Kakashi glanced at Naruto to see his reaction but the boy's face was carefully blank. He did not like this, his student was an open book and this look did not suit him at all.

"Oh and the big fox? He's not what you think, in my time, he's your best friend," he added. Sasuke and Sakura looked confused but you could practically see the gears turning in the blonde's head. 

"Fox? Do you mean Uncle Kurama?-" the mini-Itachi started saying but before he could continue they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Sakura spoke up, "So the reason you never paid attention to any girls in the academy was because of Naruto?" she asked thoughtfully and Kakashi took great pleasure in seeing both the boys turn red. 

"Kakashi-sensei, let's go train. If I'm going to be strong enough to break Sasuke-Kuns bones I can't slack off," the pink-haired girl said with conviction and both the boys shivered. 

\-----

Sasuke and Itachi appeared in the Hokage's office in a blur, they found Naruto studying the seals Itachi had picked up before, when the Hokage spotted them he left his seat and rushed to hug them both. "By the sage, I was so worried," he murmured, taking the now sleeping Itachi from Sasuke's arms. 

"We met team 7 a few weeks after graduation."

Naruto raised his brows in surprise, "Already? I'd almost forgotten about that," he chuckled. Sasuke leaned into his embrace and remembered the day his life turned upside down. 

When an older man claiming to be him showed up along with 'his' son, he came and uprooted everything he had believed, his family, the village, his brother. He had spent weeks in denial before accepting the whole situation. Now, in his husband's arms, his son sleeping soundly without a care in the world, the village and his friends guarding his back, he thinks everything was worth it. The war, the betrayal, the pain,  _ everything.  _ He wouldn't change a thing in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as you guys prolly figured, this was a loop. the same thing happened when the 'older' Naruto and Sasuke were children.
> 
> here,  
> \- Sasuke didn't leave Konoha in any timeline.  
> \- team seven became the team they deserved to be, without the excess drama this time.  
> \- Sasuke might not have killed Itachi, but the older was already so sick he died eventually.  
> \- a lot is up for interpretation, you can read it however you want to lol.
> 
> that's it for this ig, thanks for reading and have a good day/night!
> 
> please leave kudos and share your thoughts in the comments <33
> 
> _____________________
> 
> my Instagram: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itxxchi/) , please send the links to your fanarts in the dm. [the links only please, it's easier to upload]


	3. A happy home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Chunin exams, instead of Sasuke meeting Orochimaru, Naruto meets Obito. This time, Naruto leaves the village and finally finds a family 
> 
> Akatsuki Naruto. kinda good-ish Akatsuki. protective uncle Kurama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note: in this story Itachi is not a spy for konoha, there was no coup and no ordered massacre

[please tell me if you know the artist for this, thank you<3] 

In the chaos that surrounded Naruto's genin exams, Mizuki's betrayal and his Iruka's sacrifice, everyone forgets one thing. Mizuki never told Naruto that he had the Kyuubi sealed  _ in _ him, he told him that he  _ was _ the Kyuubi that everyone hated. And when later that night Naruto nervously asked the old man Hokage if what Mizuki said was true, the man's grim expression was enough to confirm his doubts. The Hokage didn't know that the boy wasn't talking about what he was thinking regarding the Kyuubi. He believed that Mizuki told him about the seal. 

It wasn't as if Naruto didn't know that there had to be something wrong with him for everyone to despise him as they did, but he never thought that it was because he is an actual demon. A monster of hate and fury. And now he knows, he knows who he is and suddenly the village he loved and wanted to someday lead feels like a prison holding him in. His personality changes as the days pass, maybe if he was human the villagers would've one day acknowledged his pranks and creativity but for someone like him, there's no chance anymore. No more bright smiles or loud laughs, what Naruto feels the most these days is  _ anger. _

He isn't surprised when their new sensei doesn't acknowledge him, tells his team he hates him after seeing them for the first time. Or when he pays more attention to the Uchiha in their team while he and Sakura are brushed aside. He knows that people wouldn't want him to get  _ too  _ strong, who'd want an uncontrollable demon anyway? but he does feel a sliver of pity for their female teammate. Though not enough to actually make him feel bad, because she has always been one of the people who's hated him without even knowing his secret. He knows his team is broken. Sakura only cares about impressing Sasuke, Sasuke only cares about getting stronger, Kakashi only cares about getting rid of them as soon as possible, and Naruto... 

Naruto's only there because he doesn't have any other option. What good is a weapon that isn't trained? He knows that he would probably not feel a thing even if they died in front of them. 

He's wrong. 

When faced with a masked man in the forest of death during the second stage of the exam, all his teammates are in danger and Naruto feels  _ scared.  _ Because even if they both hate him and wouldn't lift a single finger to help him, he doesn't want them to die here. The man they've encountered doesn't seem set on killing them, its almost as if he's just curious about them, so Naruto takes a chance and steps in between them. 

"Leave my teammates alone, I'm your opponent." he puts on a brave face and prays it takes the mans attention of the other two. 

"Oh? A sacrificial shinobi? What do you think, hm? That everyone will praise your sacrifice to save your teammates?" The man asks and Naruto snorts, as if anyone would ever praise him. "No, I'm a monster, no one will miss me if I die." he sees both Sasuke and Sakura flinch from the corner of his eye but pays them no mind, it's not as if it's a lie, maybe Iruka will be sad, but he'll move on. 

The man in front of him goes very silent, and with one hand grabs his hand and Naruto closes his eyes and hopes the other two will run away. He hears  _ Sasuke _ of all people charge at the masked man with a shout of his name and curses for the Uchiha's absolutely stupid timing to give a damn about him now. But before anything happens he feels pressure in his stomach and he's whisked away. 

\-----

After two days of travelling with this man named 'Obito', Naruto feels as if he's happy for the first time in his life. No one judges him and there's no glares or whispers. No shitty teammates or senseis. No one kicking him out of stores or overcharging his food. One day Naruto tells Obito about his Gama-chan and nightcap and the next day the man appears with them a few more things from his apartment, he's surprised that someone would make such an effort for  _ him.  _

Obito tells him about the Kyuubi  _ sealed _ in him, and about the Yondaime, his  _ dad.  _

Naruto hates his father. Even more, than he kinda hates Obito for causing the death of his parents. Naruto would've rather died and lost the Kyuubi than seal him into an infant, especially his own son. Minato Namikaze might be a great Hokage, but he was a terrible father in his opinion. Sometimes Obito gets sad when he says that so he doesn't talk about it. He learns about Rin, and he isn't surprised, Kakashi did not care for their team at all to. Would he have killed him too if someday he lost control? He doesn't even hesitate to think that 'Yes, he would've.'

After a few more days of simply visiting new places, they meet the 'Akatsuki'. Obito says their goal was to make a dream world and gather the bijuu but when he used his Sharingan to see a 'Zetsu's' memories, he found out it was all the scam and now they just act as mercenaries. 

Meeting them was strange, not what he had expected from a highly dangerous and powerful bunch of missing-nin but then, the village he once loved and cherished wasn't what he had expected either.

It was a little like family, Naruto thought one day as he lay in bed reading a manga, the sounds of Kakuzu threatening to kill Hidan and the other's loud exclamations of 'Try it you bastard!' audible throughout the base. 

It had been what? Three years since he had 'joined' the Akatsuki. It was the first time he knew what family is, Kakuzu with his financial handlings, Konan with her patrolling the village from the sky, Nagato with the knowledge of sealing he had found from the ruins of Uzushio, Deidara and Sasori with their fights about 'true art', Obito with his melodramatic storytelling, Kisame with his 'I Am A Teacher' aura which prompted everyone to gravitate towards him for learning stuff, Itachi with his obsession with Dango and cooking in general, Kurama and his dislike for anything and everything. It was amazing and Naruto wouldn't trade it for anything. He did not care about their pasts or 'horrifying actions'. Shinobi were killers, what could be more horrifying than feeling justified to take someone else's life? He doesn't care, even though he doesn't particularly enjoy killing people, he'd do it in a heartbeat to keep those he considers precious safe. 

He wasn't even the only teenager in their midst now, there was Gaara of Sand, Fuu of Taki, Karin of Kusa, Utakata of Mist (who doesn't really stay with them but still visits every month or so), Kimimaro of Mist, all children broken by the world in some way or another, who could find a home in each other. 

He knew Itachi was Sasuke older brother, and sometimes it was weird seeing his former teammate in the elder's face. He didn't care about Sasuke,  _ he didn't _ , but it was hard to forget the last time he had seen the Uchiha, when the raven was putting his life on the line to save  _ him _ . He tries to forget, because all of Konoha is an enemy. And it's not hard for him to think this way, but when it comes to Sasuke or Shikamaru, he falters. Ayame and Teuchi are people he loves with all his heart, even Konohamaru with his idiotic tendencies was someone who never looked at him with contempt or fear. It was all very confusing and he hates thinking about it. 

He is Uzumaki Naruto, a proud member of the Akatsuki, former Genin of Konoha, Jinchuriki of the most powerful tailed beast (and a grumpy old sarcastic fox who's secretly a softie) and after twelve years of pain and loneliness, he is happy. 

\----- 

Meanwhile, in Konohagakure, Sasuke and Sakura still hope that their blonde teammate would one day return. They have a new member now, a pale boy named 'Sai', but it's not the same. Even Yamato-sensei can't replace Kakashi. 

Sasuke regrets his lack of power once more, if only he'd been stronger, faster, braver, he would have been able to save his teammate. If only. Once more he lost someone important, someone he was not able to acknowledge before he too was snatched away from him as everyone else had all those years ago. 

Sakura wonders if maybe she'd been kinder to Naruto, he would have trusted in them, if she wouldn't have dismissed him as a loud, obnoxious, good for nothing dead last. She still remembers how all those years back he stepped in front of them. ' _ No, I'm a monster, no one will miss me if I die.'  _ Would he ever get to know? That there are people who miss him. Who'd wait for him to come back home. 

Kakashi lost the last thread holding him stable when Naruto disappeared from the Chunin exams all those years ago. For the first few months, he'd been hopeful, almost frantic to find the boy who'd in another life be his brother. He retired as a jonin sensei soon after the results were disheartening. He wouldn't fail the other two students like that. ANBU is better for a person like him. He'd never get attached again. 

Sasuke and Sakura aren't blind, maybe they were stupid when they were younger, but not after those Chunin exams. They'd seen how everyone seemed indifferent to their teammate being taken away,  _ happy  _ almost. It made Sasuke see red with rage when people spoke about Naruto disappearing as 'god's gift to them.' They also noticed how the village was on a lockdown and how every single person who could be spared for a search was sent to look of Naruto. No matter how important, these resources wouldn't be waster for a genin, let alone one whom no one liked. 

It didn't take long for them to learn the truth. 

**_ 'No, I'm a monster, no one will miss me if I die.' _ **

\-----

Naruto is running away from an enraged Deidara, his lungs ache but it doesn't stop his stream of laughter. He knows teasing the other blonde about his obsession with the Uchiha he supposedly 'hates and would totally kill hn!' like a schoolgirl crush would get him killed (or injured, since the other cares no matter what he may say) for sure. But it's priceless to see the fellow blonde's reaction. They're joined on their mission by the said Uchiha who is sighing somewhere in the background, no doubt already tired of their energy. 

He abruptly comes to a halt when he faces a familiar but forgotten face. The pink hair that only one person he remembers has, he can't seem to recall her name but it's unmistakable that she's the genin teammate he had all those years ago. Judging from the wide eyes and pale face, she recognises him too. 

Ahh, what a hassle. 

"Sakura, what's wr-" he turns his head to the approaching figure,  _ Sasuke _ , his brain supplies. 

"N-Naruto!" for once the Uchiha looks caught off guard. Despite the circumstances, Naruto snorts, waving a lazy hand in greeting, he says, "I'd say nice meeting you but it really isn't, would stay and chat but I really don't want to." and with that, he disappears with a yellow flash. 

Once again leaving two people who in their surprise let their teammate slip away through their fingers again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually proud of this one? I mean I usually don't write anything but happy endings and ?? WNKFNL anyway, comment what you think and leave kudos if you liked it <3
> 
> ________________
> 
> my Instagram: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itxxchi/) , please send the links to your fanarts in the dm. [the links only please, it's easier to upload]


	4. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole of Hogwarts is excited for the Yule Ball. Uchiha Sasuke just wants to ask a certain blonde to agree to be his date before someone else does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i usually tend to write these oneshots in the order i get the fanarts from you guys. since a lot of them are sent in through instagram DM's, it may not seem so but i do follow an order heheh. enjoy :)

[creds to artist] 

[this fic is _inspired_ by the fanart, not everything will be same as in the picture :) ] 

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was always magnificent to look at. There haven't been more than a handful of people who haven't stopped to admire it when they first see it. But today the elves had gone above and beyond to make it look as beautiful as possible. The reason for it was simple, it was time for the Champions to be selected for the Triwizard tournament. The hall was bustling with activity, the loud noise from the mix of students in the three schools. 

It all came to a pin drop silence as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Uzumaki Kushina stood up from her seat and cheerfully clapped her hands twice. 

"I'd like to wish a very pleasant evening to all for Hogwarts and our guests. Without further ado, we shall see who gets the opportunity to represent their schools in the three thousand and sixty-ninth Triwizard tournament," she said loudly and everyone cheered. 

The Goblet of Fire was uncovered by the Minister of Magic, Namikaze Minato, and Headmistress Kushina winked at him before taking the first piece of parchment the goblet gave. 

"The Champion from Beauxbatons is... Yugito Nii!" she called out and the French Academy burst into polite clapping and congratulations. A blonde girl walked over the ministry officials with a confident stride. She shook Kushina's hand who was grinning before standing beside her. 

"From the Durmstrang institute, we have, SUBAKU NO GAARA!" she yelled over the shouts of the Durmstrang students who clapped each other's back and stood up to congratulate each other. The noise died down a bit when Gaara, with hair almost the same shade as their Uzumaki, walked silently to stand near Yugito after giving a polite bow to the Ministry officials. Gaara, the son of the Minister of Magic of Russia. It was to be expected, even at Hogwarts, they'd heard of his prowess of sand manipulation with magic. 

"And the Hogwarts Champion is," there was a pause as everyone held their breath, "Uchiha Sasuke!" she called out and the Slytherin table broke out into cheers. The rest of the school followed and the cheers were almost deafening. Sasuke stood up and walked to the Headmistress with all the grace of an Uchiha. It wasn't much of a surprise that he was the selected champion. His older brother, Uchiha Itachi had been the winner of the Triwizard tournament held in Durmstang a few years back, with one of the greatest marks in history, second only to Namikaze Minato. 

As the three champions followed the adults for their debriefing, gossiping began at each table. 

"Well, at least we  _ do _ have a chance of winning this year, so that's good," Kiba called out with a sigh, stabbing his potatoes. 

"Shut up Kiba, you're just being a loser. Sasuke deserves to be the champion." Shikamaru said begrudgingly from his side, choosing to sit with his friends rather than at the Ravenclaw table. 

"Yeah, he's really popular too." Naruto chimed in, giving most of his attention to the bowl of ramen in front of him. 

_______

The days rolled by and the first two tasks were already over, as of now, the current rankings of the three champions were not public knowledge, and no amount of coercion from the students made anyone drop a hint. Today though, the chaos was due to a different matter entirely, because the Yule Ball had just been announced. There was a lot of nervousness and excitement amongst the wave of students. Sasuke wasn't nervous, being from a pureblood family, he'd been taught how to dance at balls ever since he was a child, and despite the many 'fangirls', he wasn't really interested in anybody. 

Or maybe he was a little interested, he thought as his eyes flickered over to the Gryffindor table where a certain whiskered blonde was cackling loudly. His (not) daydreaming was interrupted as a Hufflepuff girl walked over to him. He didn't seem to recall her name, wasn't she an Uzumaki though? She had bright red hair and eyes. 

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed in surprise as he looked at her, as if she didn't come to stop directly in front of him. "Would you... l-like to go to the ball with me?" she asked with a blush matching her hair and Sasuke almost,  _ almost _ felt bad for saying no. "I'm sorry, I already have someone I want to take to the ball, have a great evening," he said and stood up, giving a small nod before leaving the hall. Not before he heard the 'YEAH HE'S GOING TO ASK ME TO THE BALL SHANNARO!' from the weird Ravenclaw though. 

The next day rumours about Uchiha Sasuke having a date were already spiralling. Honestly. Maybe he should save himself the embarrassment and just beg Ino to come with him. With a couple of bribes, she might just agree. But he had to try once at least. With his mind made up, he walked to the Gryffindor table and was about to ask Uzumaki Naruto to talk to him for a moment before he saw Subaaku no Gaara, from Durmstang making his way over to the blonde. 

"Naruto, would you go to the Yule ball with me?" he asked clearly and more than a few people stopped to listen. 

There goes his hope. 

Or maybe, maybe he'll refuse?

"Awh man Gaara, of course, I'd love to!  _ If _ you man up and ask Lee and he says no." the blonde teased and Gaara flushed. 

Lee? Who's Lee? This Lee better say yes or Sasuke's going to-

"Gaara-san...?" a student sitting up with the upperclassman questioned. Was that Lee? What was with the haircut? The blonde gave a few more encouraging words to the redhead and Gaara gave him a smile before going to stand near this Lee person. Okay Sasuke, no more hesitating. You already know how much competition you have, He said to himself before approaching Naruto. 

"Whaddya here for bastard?" Naruto asked distractedly from where he was watching Gaara and Lee. 

"Naruto," he said and grabbed the others shoulder, causing him to turn towards him with a questioning look. 

"W-...." no stuttering dammit, "Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked and watched as the other's eyes widened before he turned pink. 

"Huh?"

"I'd like to go to the ball with you, if you want to." Sasuke repeated less surely, nearly everyone was watching them now. 

"Yeah.." Naruto trailed off before brightening, "Yes! I'd love to!" he replied excitedly and Sasuke felt the tension practically leaving his body as he grinned. 

"OH, MY BABY!" Headmistress Kushina yelled from somewhere in the background and Sasuke barely paid any attention to that before Naruto flushed and hid his face in hands. 

"Why is mom being so embarrassing..?" he mumbled but Sasuke caught on. 

Mom? 

_ Mom?  _

As in his father was Namikaze Minato...?

Why did he not know this?

Feeling eyes boring into his back he turned to meet the 'kind' smile of the Minister of Magic which made him gulp. 

"C'mon, let's go outside," Naruto said and he looked back at him, blue eyes shining so bright that Sasuke figured getting the stink eye from the minister was maybe worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! I hope you liked it. Have a great day and please leave comments if you want to <3


End file.
